vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jinpachiro "Ben" Hyuga
|-|Base= |-|Czernobog= |-|Seraphic Radiance/Dark Seraphim= Summary Colonel Jinpachiro Hyuga, often going by the name Ben, is the late father of Yuri Hyuga, the main protagonist in the video-game Shadow Hearts and Anne Hyuga‘s husband. Ben was born a Harmonixer, a human with a demonic bloodline which allows them to transform into demons/monsters/gods, in addition Ben was a special agent for the Japanese Army Intelligence force. Ben rarely saw his wife Anne and his son Yuri due to the demands of his career, which kept him and his son distant. Ben died in the field protecting his country and his family from a massive demonic attack. He is skilled in many martial arts. He plays an important role in Shadow Hearts, and appears again at the end of Shadow Hearts: Covenant. He is briefly playable in a flashback sequence in Shadow Hearts where he can fuse into Czernobog. He also appears as an enemy later in the game where he can fuse into Seraphic Radiance. Colonel Hyuga plays an important role in Shadow Hearts, as his disappearance during Yuri’s childhood is what drives Yuri to travel as an adult. While working in Black Ops, he met Mr. Zhen who was dying in Tongliao (near the China-Mongolia border). He helped him recover, and they opened a shop together as they both were intent on taking out Dehuai. It is implied that Col. Hygua began to look at Qiuhua as a surrogate daughter. Due to being in Shanghai for most of the year, he was only able to see his wife and son in the winter period. 15 years before the start of Shadow Hearts, Colonel Hyuga was a part of the “Black Ops” section of the Japanese Army. Together with Mr. Zhen, he found Zhuzhen being pursued by Wugui and defeats Wugui for a time. After that Col Hyuga and Mr. Zhen accept Zhuzhen into their team to take out Dehuai. He played a key part in an operation to stop Dehuai‘s plan of Valorization – which would destroy Japan. Because of Col. Hyuga’s interruption of Dehuai’s plan, Dehuai sent monsters to kill his wife and child. They succeed in killing Anne while Col. Hyuga is away from home. Before going to take on Dehuai, Col. Hyuga gives Qiuhua a cross that his wife once wore. This is because Qiuhua reminds him of Yuri. Colonel Hyuga injured Dehuai enough to grievously disfigure him. During the last struggle with Dehuai, Col. Hyuga died along with Dehuai, leaving his wife to look after his young son. During the course of the game, Yuri has flashbacks about his childhood. We learn that while at home he worked hard, sowing the land for the village. He tells his son that he works hard so they can share their crops with the rest of the village. It is also revealed that Colonel Hyuga had to leave home for long periods of time during Yuri’s childhood. After his death, his spirit lives on within Yuri, and it is that that allowed Yuri to be able to fuse with the Seraphic Radiance without his mind breaking. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A | 5-B | Potentially 4-C Name: Colonel Jinpachiro "Ben" Hyuga Origin: Shadow Hearts Gender: Male Age: Likely in his early or late 40s at the time of his death Classification: Harmonixer, Colonel in the Japanese military Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts (Uses a mixed-martial-arts kickboxing style of fighting), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Ben is capable of taking the form of any of the various monsters/demons/gods residing within his soul with the power of a Harmonixer (In which he fuses with after either their defeat or forceful takeover). Like many Harmonixers, he can only morph into one form and eventually, a second form. Attack Potency: Continent level | Planet level | Potentially Star level Speed: Massively FTL+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Class 100+ Striking Strength: Continent Class | Planet Class | Unknown Durability: Planet level | Planet level | Potentially Star level (having an immaterial and high regenerative body--in Seraphic Radiance form--should propel this further) Stamina: Large Range: Standard melee range | Planetary range | Unknown Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Above Average; is a special agent for the Japanese military and has experienced fighting demons and monsters Weaknesses: Couldn't fully control Seraphic Radiance Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Czernobog:' Greater Spirit formed from the Soul of Despair, and a Duke of Hell. A Harbinger of Doom for all who fall under the shadow of its fearsome, dark wings. *'Seraphic Radiance/Dark Seraphim:' Fortunately no Harmonixer has yet been able to fuse his soul to create this being, for its very appearance signals the apocalypse. Neither fully material nor fully spiritual, it is a being of pure power. Lacking any emotions, it destroys any object or person in its path. Key: Base | Czernobog | Seraphic Radiance/Dark Seraphim Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Shadow Hearts Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4